Wing Gundam High
by GrimHitokiri
Summary: I’m not good with these but all I gotta say this is about the G-Boys trials and tribulations as High school Students. And please review My First Gundam Wing Story


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story if I did this would be part of the show but I can only wish  
  
Pairings: 2xH  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: I'm not good with these but all I gotta say this is about the G-Boys trials and   
  
tribulations as high school students  
  
A/N: This is my first Gundam Fic so please help me out and Review  
  
  
Wing Gundam High by Dre The Ripper  
  
Chapter 1: Late  
  
*Ding* *Ding* *Crash* Young Duo Maxwell groans as he rolls out of   
  
bed. Yawning loudly he looks at his half broken alarm clock. "Oh shit I'm late!!" Duo   
  
screeches as he throws on his spiked wristbands and his silver cross. Reaching in his   
  
closet he pulls out his baggy jeans and priest collared shirt. Heading to the bathroom he   
  
brushes his teeth and fixes his braid in his new record of 3 minutes. Thundering down the   
  
stairs he grabs his breakfast inhaling it as fast as he can. "Later!" He calls to his mother   
  
as he runs out of the house his bookbag flaring behind him as he takes off down the   
  
street.  
  
  
  
"Watch where your going Kid!" Yells some random man as the ever silent   
  
Trowa Barton performs a kickflip boredly down the street not hearing a word the man   
  
said due to the fact that the sound of Taproot comes from his deafeningly loud CD   
  
Player. He speeds up lightly as he realizes he's gonna be late for the first day of school.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders he looks to the left of him to see a calm and collected Heero Yuy   
  
on a pair of skates nodding his head lightly to his fellow punk. Both wearing baggy black   
  
pants and T-Shirts only difference was the fact that one shirt said "The Misfits" and the   
  
other said "Rancid" along with the fact that Heero had spiked wristbands on both wrists   
  
and chains around his body and Trowa only had a pair of spike wristbands on one hand   
  
and the other hand a sweatband and watch. 'Might as well go with him' Trowa thought to   
  
himself as he skateboards next to Heero.  
  
  
  
The brown haired boy heard his Unibang haired friend a mile away as he   
  
heard Taproot's "Poem" quite clearly. He quietly skates beside him as he adjusts the   
  
spikes on his right wrist as his chains clink together with the movement of the skater from   
  
their rightful positions connected to his pants, belt, and back pack. Not knowing the time   
  
he pokes Trowa in the arm. Trowa looks over to Heero sticking his arm out to him to   
  
show him the watch. Glancing at the time Heero merely nods his head grinding on the   
  
nearby rail as the approach the school not seeing the blonde walking by nor did Trowa   
  
see the chestnut brown braid speeding towards him.  
  
  
  
Stumbling with his bag Quatre doesn't see the punk grinding down the   
  
rail. A full on collision occurs as Heero falls on the small band geek. Glaring at him   
  
Heero stands up. "Watch it spazz." Heero growls before recognizing who the blonde was.   
  
Shaking his head Heero lifts Quatre back to his feet ruffling his hair lightly. Heero and   
  
Trowa knew Quatre since junior high they have been protecting him from bullies ever   
  
since. Suddenly they whip around only to see Duo collide with Trowa. The short gothic   
  
who claimed to be the God of Death groaned loudly as the still standing Trowa helps him   
  
up. He looks around to see the others. "Cool everyone's here but Wufei." "I'm right here   
  
Maxwell." The young Chinese scholar proclaims as he walks to the others in baggy jeans   
  
and a white T with a red dragon wrapped around the shoulder. "Wu-man! Great to see   
  
you buddy. Looks like we're all late too." Duo states with a small shrug of his shoulders.   
  
"Yes you five are and you also have detention for cutting your first period classes." Spats   
  
their bald headed Principal. Duo looks at the others and Grins perfect beginning to a   
  
terrible year for the faculty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Showtime  
  
  
  
Hearing the blazing sound pf Trowa's CD player and the loud typing   
  
Heero was giving his Laptop. Pulling out his digital video camera from his back pack   
  
Duo heads towards what they call the misfit tree. "So what did you guys do all summer   
  
while I was gone?" The four teens looked at him then three of them looked at Quatre to   
  
tell him. Sighing, he shakes his head lightly to himself. "Well Heero went to bootcamp   
  
for the summer with Trowa, I went to band camp and Wufei worked with his dad all   
  
summer." Quatre says slightly nervous about the camera even though Duo always carries   
  
it around. "Calm Down Q-man should be used to it by now being in front of the camera is   
  
the same as beind behind it just the whole not being filmed. So how are we going with   
  
that homepage He-dude?" Glaring into the camera Heero shoves it out of his face.   
  
Turning his laptop around he lets Duo check out the page. The site started with a big   
  
blinking red Anarchy symbol before fading out and showing Heero and Duo on a   
  
skateboards doing some grabs on a vert. A ominous sound begins to fill the area before   
  
exploding into the heavy sound of Rock. Scrolling down he shows them the title of   
  
Discontented Youth and their bio's little pictures show their faces next to their bio link   
  
just above some of their sample songs and a couple clips of them doing some extreme   
  
sports. "That is fucking A way to go He-man!" Duo says and he does a little dance happy   
  
with the way the page came out. "So we going to hit The Lair tonight?" Quatre asks. The   
  
others simply nod their head. "Of course I got us booked there tonight." Heero says not   
  
looking up from the computer. "Ah come on Heero we just got back I wanted to chill   
  
first." Duo complains. "I agree with Yuy we need the practice." Wufei says while Trowa   
  
nods. Blinking slightly Duo stares at Trowa. "How does he manage to hear us I mean I've   
  
never seen him without headphones on." The other merely shrug wondering about that a   
  
while ago but got to complicated. "Ok whatever, Wu-man you need to swing by Trowa's   
  
so we can pick up your drums and the other stuff we're gonna need a new amp soon too."   
  
Duo states taking a seat next to Heero under the tree, zooming in on a short haired   
  
cheerleader laughing with her annoying friends. Trowa notices this and teasingly pokes   
  
Duo in the ribs. Duo grins up at Trowa laughing lightly. "Ok Unibang man lets see if you   
  
mastered that Impossible I want Heero to put it up on the page we need some new vids.   
  
Lets get cracking."  
  
  
  
  
"Stone me in...Hide me away…Disguise your Sin...Behind walls of Clay  
  
  
Lap Life From Lips...Frozen and Cold…Cryptic breath sips…Air Stale and Old  
  
  
A whisper unfurls… 'Watch the Darkness'…Shadows paint Murals…On Stones   
  
rough Harshness  
  
  
Embrace The night…As silence falls…Lost Souls take flight…As the world stalls  
  
  
Lay here entombed…Eyes closed in bliss…Know you are doomed…With Deaths   
  
sweet Kiss."   
  
Duo's voice slides through the air of the small nightclub as Trowa pulls at   
  
the Strings of his base while Wufei gives a low beat with his drums. Heero Sways to the   
  
left playing his part as lead guitarist with Quatre on the left backing him up as the second   
  
string. All in all they were performing nicely with the dark rhymes and dark melody.   
  
Suddenly the band stops as an awkward silence fills the room as 5 cheerleaders appear at   
  
the entrance. The club goers slightly shocked since The Lair was mostly visited by Goths,   
  
Punks, Geeks, and all the other stereotypical clichés they were given since entering high   
  
school. Duo grins towards them and coughs into the mike. "Welcome to the Lair Ladies   
  
and please do try to blend in next time the colors are way to bright for my beautiful   
  
eyes." The crowd exploded while the band picks up the beat and starts on a more punkish   
  
song.  
  
  
  
"Eww… Look at this place." The self-proclaimed Queen of the World   
  
Relena Dorlain says with obvious disgust. "I know look at that band. Why can't they   
  
have real music like J.Lo or Britney?" Catherine whines. Dorothy sucks her teeth. "Please   
  
this place is a haven for the scum that's been polluting the town." Hilde merely stands   
  
there staring at Duo. She looks towards the others. "It's not that bad." They give her   
  
several looks of shame and disgust. "I mean if I was poor and filthy." They nod with a   
  
understanding look. They hear a chuckle and turn to see the band walking to them.   
  
"Ew…Here they come." Dorothy says. "Lost Ladies we'd be glad to take you where you   
  
need to be." Quatre says pleasantly with a slightly bitter undertone. "No we're not lost we   
  
just heard there would be good music here and we were obviously lied to because all I   
  
hear is you five." Relena says glaring at them. Heero who is the closet one to her gives   
  
her a death glare and a low growl. "I saw you turn around and leave before we spread   
  
around the school that you actually showed your faces here." All five of the girls look   
  
shocked. "You wouldn't plus you have no proof." Catherine says with a snotty voice.   
  
Casting a look at Duo Heero takes the camera from him. "This enough proof?" With a   
  
humph they turn and leave quickly with only Hilde trailing behind. Looking at the five   
  
musicians she says. "Sorry about my friends. Loved the last song though." With that she   
  
rushes out of the club. Shaking his head Heero turns to see Duo with a even more goofey   
  
grin on his face. Wufei grabs him by the braid as they head back up to the stage to finish   
  
up the night knowing this wasn't going to be the last time they have a confrontation with   
  
those girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well done with the first two chapters Reviews would be loved and I'll see you in a   
  
  
couple with more chaps.  
  
  
-Ripper 


End file.
